An Assassin's Trust
by Flutterbye-hope
Summary: In a world that has yet to be touched by magic, war wages amungst the people. Mistrust is burried deep within everyones heart and souls. When an assassin is kidnapped by a band of pirates horrible things are bound to happen. But between the lonely assassin Ja'far and the beloved captain Sinbad there's a spark that neither can ignore.. Sinbad X Ja'far
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Had some issues with what I had previously wrote. I had to re-upload it. Was unaware you could just change what was written. Haha. Such is life.**

The assassin moved in the shadows trying to avoid the people on the streets. It was sometimes easier said than done, but after years of being a trained assassin he was used to anything that was thrown at him. Unfortunately it was the belief that he could handle anything that brought his downfall. He had killed so many people he had lost count. The blood that stained his hands was invisible to most, but not to him. He knew the things he had done and sometimes he could say, he was not proud of them. This was the only life he knew, and with as soiled as he was, he knew he could have no other, but as he continued to walk out his chosen path he didn't complain. No one wanted to bother him and he never had a problem with getting what he wanted. The dark aura that rolled off of him was enough to make a sane man mad.

The life wasn't always an easy one. It was a heavy toll on his heart when he had to kill women or children. They were always less sickening to him than men. There was nothing more discussing than watching a grown man try and give up his family to spare his own life. Some days he himself was sickened by his gender. It was no use thinking about it now. He had a mission to accomplish. His target was not going to kill themselves and if they did he would be out of a job. The man he had been told to kill was someone he had wanted to kill himself, a low pig that sold people like they were property, or killed them for his amusement. Though Ja'far knew that last part didn't make himself any better than this man.

Ja'far stood with his back to the ally way unaware of the person looming behind him. He had his eyes locked on his current target. Ja'far was so interested in his target that he didn't notice the man who had come up behind him. The man raised his hand and smacked the assassin on the back of the head. Ja'far felt the hard hit on the back of his head. He could understand the dull throbbing from the blow, but was shocked by the sudden blur of his vision. Ja'far collapsed, leaving himself venerable. His assailant threw the assassin's small body over his shoulder.

Ja'far's eyes fluttered open as he felt a pressure pushing into his stomach. The rough way he was jostled should have been enough to tip him off, but it wasn't until he noticed the shoulder pressed against his stomach that the pieces finally fit together. He had been captured, by a fool no doubt. A man who clearly didn't know he was an assassin. As swiftly as he could Ja'far pulled out his blade and dug it deep into the man's shoulder. With a loud cry the man dropped Ja'far making him fall on his face. His irritation was brief as he had to roll out of the way from an attack. Ja'far looked up at the man before looking around himself. He was on a ship, why had he been brought here? It dawned on him that he was brought here to be a slave. He'd rather die than serve some filthy dog. Ja'far grit his teeth gripping his blade tighter. He could feel the blade dig into his flesh. It wasn't the first time this had happened to him. Ja'far lunged forward taking the man off guard burring his blade back into the man's shoulder.

_Damn it. I missed._

Ja'far pulled away ready to attack once more, the man stood before him his teeth glistening in the light. He readied himself to lung forward, but was caught off guard by the man who grabbed him from behind. Ja'far looked up at the tall man his heart dropping at the realization that this was the end for him. The cool red wire that held his blades were released from their tight grip around his arms. The clink of the metal made tears form in his eyes. He didn't want to be forced into slave labor. He looked up as the man who had captured him walked forward. The smug look on his face reminded Ja'far of his bitter defeat.

"Just fucking kill me, I refuse to be a part of your discussing slave trade." Ja'far spat at the man's feet, sickened by the sailor's carefree laughter that followed.

"We're not slave traders," The man told him his deep voice sending a small shiver up Ja'far's spine. "We're pirates." Ja'far looked around deck able to slow his mind from his recent panic. It was true, these men didn't look like salve traders. They were too scruffy. Well that was all but for the man who stood in front of him. His purple hair was far too clean and his clothes far more royal than any sailor he had ever seen.

"And who the hell are you?" Ja'far asked the man with a bitter tone trying to force his way out of the tall man's grasp. The purple haired man smiled down at the assassin.

"I'm Sinbad, legendary pirate and self-proclaimed king of the 7 seas." Sinbad held his hands at his hips making Ja'far roll his eyes. This man was so cocky it was making him nauseous.

"If you didn't mind me asking, why did you bring me here if you're not slave traders?"

"You and the other assassins have been giving us trouble. We took you, because they took one of ours." Sinbad told him holding out his arms his face sympathetic.

_What was that look for?_

"That has nothing to do with me," Ja'far yelled struggling to get free. "I didn't even know who you were!" Ja'far looked at the man holding him back. He was too strong to fight off Ja'far knew that. Ja'far looked back at Sinbad. "Let me go," he growled wanting to rip the throats out of everyone on this ship and he would.

Sinbad nodded his head unfazed as the assassin picked up his weapon and rushed forward. Ja'far froze suddenly at the sward to his throat. How had that man moved so fast? He hadn't even seen it coming. He hadn't even seen this man on deck. Ja'far looked at the tan man his light hair similar to his own, but not quite the same. He stumbled back his knowledge of the world around him crumbling.

"I have a very loyal crew," Sinbad said sharply walking forward lifting Ja'far's chin up, forcing him to look at him. "It would be wise for you not to anger them." Ja'far pulled back latching his teeth onto the man's hand. He wouldn't give in as easy as this man clearly thought he would. Sinbad gave him an unamused look looking back at the tall red head.

"Masrur, would you please take out guest below deck?" Sinbad paused for a moment picking up Ja'far's blades. "And make sure he's taken care of."


	2. Chapter 2

Ja'far sat brooding his shoulder shoved against a large barrel. Just a few hours ago he had been killing people, doing what he loved and now he was a prisoner. They had chained him up so much they should have just made him a slave. Ja'far smiled to himself. Perhaps if he hadn't broken the big guy's nose they wouldn't have taken all these precautions. The chains the held him were around the ankles and wrists like expected, but they had also thrown another pair of shackles around his legs right beneath his knees.

They were irritating and it made him want to choke that captain until he saw his face turn as purple as that god awful hair of his. Ja'far tried to stretch out his legs becoming increasingly annoyed. Ja'far stiffened at the sound of someone coming down the stairs. He glanced over his shoulder briefly irritation flashing in his eyes. Ja'far muttered something in his native language.

"I can't understand you," Sinbad told him crossing his arms over his chest. "Have we calmed down at all or are we still going to act like a cat stuck at sea."

"I am stuck at sea you moron," Ja'far yelled slamming his shoulder into the barrel. Sinbad let out a long sigh. He had wanted to treat the assassin like any guest he would have, but the man was just being so difficult.

"Why don't you tell me your name? You're going to be here for a while so I might as well have something to call you." Sinbad stared at Ja'far as he wriggled uncomfortably. He really didn't want the sailor to know his name. He didn't want to hear it uttered in that deep voice of his. The sound of it made him squirm, and not in a good way. It just _bothered _him. It didn't have anything against pirates. In fact he had done business with pirates on more than one occasion. They would bring it the most intriguing artifacts not found anywhere. This man was something else. He wasn't like other pirates Ja'far met. This man, this Sinbad, was like royalty. If he had said he was a kind Ja'far would have not been suppressed.

Ja'far could feel the man's eyes on his back watching him. He moved uncomfortable with the man looking at him. Why was he just standing there even though he hadn't given him an answer? Ja'far resisted the urge to turn and look at the man. Why had he come down here in the first place? Wouldn't have been less of a hassle for him and his crew to let him sit here and rot? The man sighed deciding that the assassin clearly wasn't going to cooperate. Sinbad turned to go back on deck. Ja'far looked back quickly pulling his legs closer.

"Ja'far," He said softly hoping the man wouldn't actually hear him.

"What," Sinbad asked turning back to the man sure he had heard him udder something.

"That's my name," He said digging his nails into his own hand, "Ja'far. Not that it matters, I'll be dead before you even get back on deck."

"How's that?" Ja'far looked back at the man opening his mouth. He didn't have to tell Sinbad his plan before the sailor rushed forward holding the assassin's mouth open.

"Don't you dare bite your tongue," Sinbad yelled a panic in his eyes. Ja'far wondered to himself why he had told him instead of just doing it like he should have the moment he realized he was captured. Perhaps he wanted to see how the sailor would react. Ja'far bit down on Sinbad's fingers hoping he'd pull them away quickly. He quickly became irritated at the man. Why didn't he react the way a normal human would?

And time drew on Ja'far became more and more uncomfortable with the man's fingers in his mouth. Did he really have to keep them in there? He didn't feel the need to bite his own tongue off. Though he knew that's what he was supposed to do. He would never let these people know the secrets of his organization. Ja'far looked away wondering what the man would do if he moved his tongue. He chose not to, knowing the man might not even care. He was strange and Ja'far couldn't understand why he cared about his life. It was clear to him that this was just a way for Ja'far to tell him everything.

"Hey Ja'far, how come you became an assassin, a venerable and fair man like you? What was the appeal?" Sinbad looked back at Ja'far with a lazed expression on his face. The man was bored. Ja'far glared at him annoyed by the fact that he was being insulted by this purple haired ninny. He didn't even want to think about the fact that his fingers were assaulting his mouth. Ja'far shuttered to think where this man's fingers had been.

"You know that's an interesting name you have. Ja'far. I like it. Really too bad you're trying to kill me. You'd be a great addition to my crew." Ja'far bit down harder on Sinbad's fingers. He didn't want to hear him speak any more. Ridiculous ideas of him being a part of his crew. He wouldn't be any help all he knew was killing. It was all he was good at. Not that he would want to follow under the rule of this clearly insane man.

"Sinbad," A small woman called walking down the steps. "Do you-" She paused as she saw Sinbad sitting with his fingers in the assassin's mouth. The blond smiled ignoring the strange man. "Do you want me to bring you two down food?" Despite his wishes Ja'far's stomach growled loudly at the mention of food.

"Would you Pisti? We would very much appreciate it." She smiled at the two before nodding her head and walking off. When she was out of sight Sinbad turned to Ja'far.

"Pisti and I are the only ones allowed down here. Please don't hurt Pisti. You may hurt me as you please, but leave the girl alone." Ja'far couldn't ignore the care in the man's eyes. He could respect that. Ja'far nodded really wishing that Sinbad would remove his fingers. Sinbad gave him a hard look moving closer to the man. Ja'far moved away cursing the barrel right behind him.

"If I remove my fingers," Sinbad began softly noting the panic in the boy's eyes, "do you promise not to bite your tongue off?" Ja'far looked away for a moment. He was uncomfortable with how close Sinbad was. For some reason it was making it hard for him to breath. Ja'far shut his eyes tight and gave the man a small nod. Sinbad pulled his hand away from Ja'far's mouth wiping them off on his pants. Ja'far opened his eyes making a discussed face.

"Your fingers taste fishy," Ja'far told him spitting hoping he could get the taste out of his mouth. Sinbad looked away from Ja'far down at his hand.

"That's not fish." Ja'far's eyes grew wide and his nostrils flared.

"You are a sickening man! If my hands were free I'd rip your throat out!" Sinbad laughed at how riled up the boy got. It was kind of adorable to see him flail about trying to strangle him.

"How old are you Ja'far?"

"Twenty two, much younger than you are, you perverted old man." Sinbad looked down at Ja'far shocked.

"I'm only four years older than you," Sinbad yelled.

"Well you fooled me," Ja'far said bitterly turning his face away. His mouth tasted awful and he was ready break out of these cuffs. Even if it made his skin bleed he would do whatever it took to get out of them. The small blonde girl returned carrying food for both the men.

"If you keep him chained up like that you're going to have to fee him," Pisti told Sinbad handing him the food. "I'd offer to do it, but I want to eat before it's all gone." She put her hands on her hips looking at Ja'far. "Don't give uncle Sinbad any trouble. He's dealt with enough people like you." Sinbad looked back at Ja'far smiling. Ja'far watched the small girl walk back up the stairs.

"So she's family, is that why you didn't want me to hurt her?" He turned to Sinbad with a questioning gaze.

"Oh Pisti's not family. Her and several other crew members call me uncle. I saved them at a young age. They're like family." Sinbad smiled down at Ja'far. "Would you like to join our family?" Ja'far stared at the man bewildered. How could he so calmly ask him a question like that after he had tried to kill him not long ago?

"Absolutely not," Ja'far growled looking away from the insane man. Sinbad laughed picking up keys to Ja'far's shackles.

"Fine you don't have to decide right now. If I take off the cuffs do you promise not to attack me?" Ja'far looked down at his wrists. He did want these damned cuffs off, but he couldn't guarantee this man he wouldn't try and kill him. Ja'far gripped his hands tightly. Since when did he care about killing someone?

"How do I know the food's not poisoned?" Sinbad looked down at the steaming food. He grabbed a spoonful shoving it into his mouth.

"There if it's poisoned than we'll both die. Now open up." Ja'far sealed his lips. He wasn't going to allow this man to feed him. Sinbad smiled grabbing a roll and forcing the assassin's mouth open. He grabbed Ja'far's shackled writs as he tried to swing them at him.

"Play nice. You need to eat. It's not that I don't trust you. I know you don't trust yourself." Ja'far didn't exactly allow Sinbad to put the food in his mouth, but ended loosing the fight against him. He chewed on the bread giving Sinbad a dirty look. This man was too wise for his age and he needed to knock it off, it was annoying him. With another force fed bite of food, he knew for now he would just have to bear with it.

**A/N:Comments are appreciated. And critics are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sinbad watched as Ja'far scratched at the shackles around his upper legs. He should have taken those off days ago, the poor guy probably felt no better than a slave. Sinbad was determined not to turn this man into one. He wanted the man here as a guest. Honestly he would have liked it better if the man joined them. Sinbad could see how he could help them with their quest. He was quick, but unfortunately easily caught off guard when his own life was threatened. Sinbad wondered to himself for a moment why that was.

"Are you just going to stand there all day," Sinbad's attention was drawn back to the man. Ja'far looked back at him his grey eyes glaring into Sinbad's golden ones. Sinbad smiled at the man hoping they could get on better terms. Ja'far had shown a clear dislike of Sinbad feeding him the past week and things between them were… shaky, at best.

"No, I came down to see how you were doing," Ja'far glared at him for a little while longer before looking away.

"So you're not here to shove more things in my mouth." Sinbad turned red at that comment. He opened his mouth to ready to protest, but quickly shut it. The argument was not worth winning if it only upset Ja'far. He walked closer hoping he could talk the man down a least a little bit. He didn't feel right having him hidden here below deck.

"Would you like to go on deck with me? It's a beautiful day outside," Sinbad clasped his hand on Ja'far's shoulder which only made the assassin jump and move further away.

"Don't touch me, I don't want to go anywhere with you!" Ja'far looked away annoyed with the sailor, hadn't he bothered him enough throughout the past few days?

"Why not," Sinbad asked sitting on the floor joining the man.

"Because for one, you're creepy, two, I'm sure your crew wouldn't like me being in their way, and three, I burn.

"We'll get you something to cover you up than," Sinbad said far too cheerful reaching out to ruffle the assassin's hair. Ja'far wrinkled his nose pulling away from the man. He tried to swing at the man cursing the shackles that bound him. He was especially frustrated by the ones around his legs. They were more than just uncomfortable at this point. It was actually starting to become painful, which concerned Ja'far. Pain usually wasn't an issue for him. He'd be cut and sliced enough times that he could just ignore it. This pain was just nonstop and Ja'far was starting to go a little bit crazy from it.

"Is that blood," Sinbad asked moving forward pulling the boys legs apart. Ja'far felt his muscles tense up ready to attack the man till he saw it too, the deep red clinging to the material of his pants. Sinbad without hesitation pulled the shackles around his legs off. Ja'far was grateful for the sudden release. He through his arms over his face just relived to have that be over with. What Ja'far didn't like what when Sinbad began to rip off his pant leg to look at the cut. Sinbad froze looking at the inside of Ja'far's leg. A long scar ran all the way up his leg. Sinbad wondered if the other leg was like that too. He reached out and softly touched the uneven marred flesh.

"Don't fucking touch that," Ja'far yelled moving too fast for Sinbad to stop his clenched together fists from whacking him on the back of the head. Sinbad pulled away holding the area Ja'far had just hit.

"Sorry, just allow me to tend to your wound," Ja'far gave him a hard look pulling his legs away.

"I don't want you man handling me anymore." Sinbad pressed his lips into a hard line and walked away. To Ja'far's great displeasure he came back and carrying things Ja'far thought unnecessary. Bandages? Ja'far didn't see the point in them. He had never used them before and really didn't plan on starting now. Sinbad grabbed Ja'far's leg against his protest and unlocked the shackles at his ankles.

"You're not a prisoner," Sinbad muttered mostly to himself. He gently stretched out the other man's leg, which Ja'far was thankful for. Sinbad placed a cool cloth against his wound. Ja'far wouldn't admit to Sinbad how nice that felt. It was nice for someone to take care of him actually.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" Ja'far said softly watching Sinbad wrap up his leg in an almost rhythmic way. Sinbad shrugged before looking up at Ja'far his golden eyes boring into his.

"Why not," He retorted back. "You're my guest, the fact that you were chained up in the first place is horrible, but I couldn't have you killing my crew." Sinbad looked back down at the man's leg wondering what sort of condition the other one was in. He grabbed Ja'far's other leg swiftly ripping of the pant leg. He pressed his lips into a hard line, this leg was worse than the other.

"I was going to kill you," Ja'far said softly unsure if he wanted to pull his leg away or succumb to the bliss of the cool cloth. "I've killed so many people," He told Sinbad resting his head back on the ships wall. Sinbad pulled Ja'far's leg up abruptly trying to examine the wound a little closer. Ja'far could feel the rest of his body slide downward. He was so relaxed and he didn't even know why. He couldn't stand people touching him, but this just felt…. Right.

"Ja'far I can't honestly name 5 people who haven't killed at least one person in their lifetime. Times are hard and most countries pleiged with war. I was forced to be in one of those wars. As an assassin you know what it's like to have people die around you, but not like this." Ja'far looked up at the man's grave face and wondered how young he was when he went to war. Sinbad looked away from Ja'far's leg and up to his face.

"That's why the sea's nice. There's no war out here, no one trying to kill you." Sinbad paused looking Ja'far over laughing slightly. "Well usually."

"So you ran away," Ja'far said softly allowing his legs to sprawl out thankful he had removed the shackles. Sinbad shrugged looking away from the younger man. He hadn't seen any other option but to run. What kind of person would find joy in killing? Sinbad gave Ja'far a worried glance.

_What kind of person indeed._

Ja'far looked down at his hands wondering if Sinbad would be willing to take these cuffs off as well. He was pretty useless without his blades and knew at this point he couldn't hurt the sailor. Ja'far looked up at Sinbad his eyes pleading.

"Could you remove the ones around my wrists too?" Ja'far held out his arms hoping the man would pity him just a little further. The cuffs were starting to make his skin raw and he really didn't want to deal with Sinbad treating him anymore.

"Promise not to hurt anyone," Sinbad asked with a stern voice. When Ja'far nodded Sinbad unlocked the cuffs. Ja'far smiled down at his wrists and rubbed them softly glad to have that damned metal off his arms.

"How did you get these scars Ja'far," Sinbad asked his fingers hovering over his legs. Ja'far looked down at his legs unwilling to tell the sailor about them. It was something he never thought he would have to explain, but now that the occasion arrived, it made his chest tighten. He had no idea what this man would think if he told him the truth and he really didn't want to find out.

"Mind your own damn business old man," both men looked at each other scowling.

"Would you stop calling me that? I thought you were going to be nice to me for at least a little while." Sinbad stood a little more than annoyed with the smaller man. "I could have had them kill you, you know. I thought it too harsh, but maybe the assassin's would learn not to fuck with my crew if I made an example out of you." Sinbad turned on heal walking onto the upper deck. He was frustrated with the assassin. Why was the man continuously trying to push everyone away? Sinbad sighed and supposed it was just the way assassins were. Don't get close to anyone and don't let anyone get close to you.

Sinbad spun around at the sounds of his crew shouting. The assassin stood on the edge of the ship. His silver hair glistened in the sunlight. He looked back his eyes meeting Sinbad's. He couldn't help but notice the hit of regret hiding in them. Ja'far turned back to the water and threw himself over the edge.


	4. Chapter 4

Ja'far felt a pressure on his chest. He tried to make his body move away from the pressure, but he couldn't seem to get his limbs to listen to him. He allowed himself to give into what his body wanted to do, which was to just lay here. He felt a breath move between his lips. It felt like someone breathing life into him and it was nice. The pressure wasn't unpleasant anymore. It felt like strong hands holding his chest protecting him.

Sinbad yelled in frustration as he brought his lips back to the assassin's. He would be damned if he let this boy die. His last words to him would not be him threatening his life. Sinbad pulled away as Ja'far sat up choking on the water in his lungs. He opened his eyes slowly looking around the deck. He had a strange look on his face as is eyes met Sinbad's. He looked like a lost child.

"Why did you save me," He yelled tears coming to his eyes. "You should have left me to die, I'm nothing but trouble! I'll kill everyone on this ship! I'm a murderer," Even though Ja'far spoke those words Sinbad knew he didn't mean them. Sinbad reached out for the man but hesitated for a moment. He still had no idea what he would do, but when he looked as the man whipped away tears he knew Ja'far was not a threat. Sinbad grabbed him holding him in a tight embrace.

Ja'far never knew the love of anyone. Not a mother or a father. The embrace only make Ja'far cry harder. He gripped at the captain's shirt as the rest of the crew stood around awkwardly. They hadn't expected the assassin to break down in tears the way he did. In fact they were all sure that he would have attacked Sinbad.

"It's okay Ja'far," Sinbad said trying to sooth him smoothing down his hair. Ja'far grit his teeth and pushed the man away.

"I'm not a child," He murmured whipping his face off on his still wet shirt. Ja'far froze suddenly looking up at the people around him. He felt his face grow hot as he realized what a fool he had been. Breaking down like that in front of all of these people. He was an assassin, what was he doing letting himself getting attached to someone. His eyes trailed back to Sinbad who smiled and outstretched his hand.

"Join our family Ja'far. We'll take good care of you." Ja'far looked at the man's hand and down at his own. Could he really allow himself to get attached to these people? To allow them to get to know him, let them know the things he had done? With one last look at Sinbad he knew his answer, yes, he could. Ja'far reached out slightly hesitant and took Sinbad's in his own.

Sinbad's smile widened as he pulled the assassin up in one swift motion. There was a cheer of sorts around the ship, but Ja'far was able to ignore that as he looked at Sinbad. He couldn't figure this man out. He wanted to. There was a part of him that wanted to know everything about this man. He was such an interesting person and that seemed to draw people towards him. Ja'far jumped as someone put their arm around his shoulders. It was the tan man with grey hair who had held a sward to his throat before.

"I think I can trust you with these," The man dropped Ja'far's blades into his hands. Ja'far was actually incredibly glad to feel their weight again. He felt naked when he didn't feel the red wire tight around his arms.

"Name's Sharrkan by the way," he said turning away from the man. Ja'far looked down at his blades and began to wrap the wire around his arms. It just felt natural for it to be there. Ever since he was a child he wouldn't sleep without and he still had a hard time doing so. In fact once the wires were back into place he felt his lids grow heavy. He hadn't been exactly sleeping properly or comfortably for that matter.

Ja'far looked over at Sinbad who was now surrounded by people. He was right; people just gravitated towards him like he was the sun. Ja'far stretched figuring that he would probably be staying in the same place he had been. Just because he had been asked to join their strange little family didn't mean that they completely accepted him, but he was okay with that.

He wasn't even sure why he agreed, he just knew he couldn't kill that man. Ja'far figured by the time they reached port he'd leave these people alone and continue on with his life as an assassin. For now he would stay friendly with these people. He didn't sense any immediate danger.

"Ja'far where are you going," Sinbad asked striding over to the younger man. Ja'far looked around and realized he had slowly been moving himself towards below deck.

"Uh, Sinbad," Ja'far paused rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm kind of tired and you looked busy so I didn't want to bother you." Sinbad grabbed Ja'far's arm slipping his fingers under the red wire.

"Doesn't this hurt," He asked giving Ja'far a confused look. Ja'far pulled his arm away giving the man a dark look.

"What did I tell you about touching me?"

"Sorry," Sinbad said with a lazed smile. "I'd offer to take you to a proper bed, but I'm afraid all of the ones available have been taken by crew members. You can come stay in my quarters if you wish. I have a couch that would be much more comfortable than sleeping on hard wood." Ja'far looked up at the man bewildered. He really trusted him to stay in the same room as him?

"Why," Ja'far said softly drawing Sinbad's full attention. "Why do you trust me so much?"

"Because of your wounds," Sinbad gestured down to Ja'far's legs. "Which look like they need to be cleaned again."

"What have they got to do with anything," Ja'far yelled wanting to hit this man as hard as he could.

"Most assassins would rather die than to trust anyone to tend to their wounds," Sinbad told him with a matter of fact type tone. A small shiver went down Ja'far's spine as he thought about how the man knew this information. Ja'far looked down at his legs noticing how red and swollen they looked. They salt water had probably agitated them.

Sinbad grabbed Ja'far's arm once again, leading him off deck towards his quarters. Ja'far walked in feeling a bit odd getting special treatment. The furniture about the room had a very royal look to it. Deep curved wood with designs carved across its surface. The bed was especially nice. Covered in a deep purple fabric that Ja'far felt he would just melt into if he touched it.

"Sit," Sinbad ordered Ja'far pointing towards the couch. Ja'far let out a small sigh as he did as the captain asked. He held his hands in his lap as he watched the man move about the room. Ja'far reached down pulling the wrappings off his legs. Sinbad had only put them on maybe an hour ago and he had already ruined it. He really was a burden wasn't he?

Sinbad's warm hand touched Ja'far's knee as he looked at the wounds on his legs. He shook his head leaning down to care for the man. He would hope this would be the last time he had to be between Ja'far's legs. Ja'far chewed on his bottom lip watching Sinbad.

"I did this to myself," Ja'far said softly his chest tightening.

Sinbad laughed, "What are you talking about the shackles did this."

"I meant the scars. I'm the one who cut my own legs. I'm the reason they're scarred," Sinbad paused for a moment, before pressing the wet cloth to Ja'far's legs.

"Why would you do that?" Ja'far looked down at the blood clinging to the cloth, his blood. He wasn't sure why he was telling this man. Maybe it was because of the way he took care of him. Or perhaps because of the way he made him feel, wanted, needed, important.

"It let me know I was alive," Ja'far touched the scar lightly. "I did it when I was a small child. I needed to assure myself that I was in fact human, that my blood wasn't as black as my soul." It was reassurance to myself really." Sinbad leaned in kissing the scar lightly making Ja'far grit his teeth. He opened his mouth to yell at the man, but stopped when Sinbad looked up at him.

"I promise you that you are as human as I am." Sinbad finished wrapping up Ja'far's legs smiling at him. "You look tired you should sleep." The man stepped away stepping out of the room. Ja'far sat watching the door hoping Sinbad could come back. When he didn't he hung his head. Lightly he touched where Sinbad's lips had touched his skin. Why hadn't that bothered him? He didn't like people touching him, but around this man….

With a frustrated sigh Ja'far threw himself down on the couch. He looked over at Sinbad's bed wondering what the man would do if he came back and found him in his bed. It was likely that he would just move him back to the couch. Ja'far carried himself over to the bed touching the sheets lightly. A violent shiver ran though him as the felt the sheets. They were so _soft_. He'd never encountered something like this. It was no longer a doubt in his mind that he was going to sleep in this bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Ja'far pulled the sheets over his face as the sunlight peaked though the small window. He didn't want to wake up yet or move that matter. The bed just cradled him in a way he never knew he could be held. For just a moment he forgot about being an assassin and about the crazy man who had abducted him.

All he could think about was how he would never move from this spot and would die happy between these sheets. That was until he opened his eyes. Sinbad lay right next to him. He was so close Ja'far could feel his breath on his face. Ja'far jumped up grabbing his blade pressing it to the man's throat. The sudden movement made Sinbad jolt awake. He smiled at the assassin despite the animal like fury in his eyes and the very obvious danger he was in.

"Good morning," Sinbad said softly.

"Don't you, _good morning_, me," Ja'far yelled pressing the blade closer to his throat. "Why are you sleeping next to me?" Ja'far became slightly irritated by the lazy smile on the man's face. He was acting as though this was acceptable, as if it were okay.

"Well I wasn't going to sleep on that couch. This bed is far too comfortable." Ja'far gave him a dark look not trusting him. There was just something about this man that made Ja'far's skin crawl.

"Why didn't you move me to the couch then," Ja'far asked leaning closer trying his best not to repetitively stab this man. Sinbad smiled rubbing the back of his head.

"You just looked so comfortable. I think it's the first time I saw a hint of a smile on your lips. It would have been a crime to move you."

"You are such a weird person," Ja'far yelled shoving his hand into the man's face. He pulled his blade away and climbed out of bed. He fixed his tattered clothes frustrated. It was hard enough finding clothes that fit him let alone ones that weren't covered in blood stains. Sinbad watched the other man pull at his clothes almost as though he didn't know what to do with them. He looked him over noticing the assassin didn't wear shoes. He wasn't too surprised, bare feet were easier to sneak around with.

"I should give you proper clothing," Sinbad said pulling himself out of bed. He grabbed Ja'far's arm leading over to find something more suiting to wear. After digging for what seemed far too long he found just what he was looking for, a white button up shirt and white pants. He handed them to the other man with a smile. Ja'far looked down at the clothes with the same blank stare he gave everything.

"Is it really appropriate for me to wear white," Ja'far asked holding out the clothes like it was wrong for him to touch them. Sinbad gave him a hard look crossing his arms over his chest.

"You told me you burned easy. The white will keep the sun off you better. If you're to stay on my ship I expect you to help out."

"I thought I was a guest." Sinbad smiled at him ruffling his hair. Ja'far let out a frustrated groan as the man walked away. He pulled on the clean clothes before stepping out of the room. The sun blinded him for a moment before he pressed forward. The deck seemed to be all but empty besides for the captain. Ja'far watched him for a moment. He looked so noble standing with his back to the sun. A light wind blew whipping the man's purple hair about himself.

It seemed right for him to be in charge of the ship. His leadership skills had to be great for people to want to follow him. Ja'far had never seen anything of this man other than an idiot. He looked out to the water wondering where they were going. All he could see was miles and miles of water. It was as if they were just sailing off to nothing and leaving behind everything. Ja'far felt a sort of pressure lift odd his chest at that thought. Leave everything he knew behind? It was a wonderful idea really. The life he had wasn't exactly pleasant. Killing was his life, that didn't mean he liked it.

It would be nice to stay here with Sinbad and his crew learning more about this strange man as they went along, but Ja'far knew that wasn't an option. The other assassin's would come looking for him. If they came for him they would kill who had taken him. Not only that, but if he refused to come back, they'd kill him.

Ja'far stood behind Sinbad for just a while longer before the man noticed him standing here. He looked back at Ja'far with a blank expression. He had never seen this look on that man's face. It worried him. For just a moment Sinbad looked broken and tired. He looked as though he were ready to collapse and give up on his voyages. Ja'far's brow came together as Sinbad looked away from him, his eyes distant. Why did he give him such strange looks?

As he was about to ask Sinbad if he was alright he was asked to go swab the deck. Ja'far didn't want to leave this man until he knew he was okay. Though Sinbad, for once, didn't seem like he wanted to talk. With a heavy sigh Ja'far went and did as the man asked. It took Ja'far longer to wash the deck than he thought possible. Every time he thought he was done someone will either spill something on it or pull in a load of fish. Ja'far spent most of the day just keeping the deck clean. Sinbad came to his side clasping one of his large hands on his shoulder. Ja'far looked up at the smiling man.

"You should go eat something," Sinbad told him removing his hand and walking away. Ja'far watched him. He had become distant for some reason, which bothered Ja'far for reasons he couldn't understand. Why did it matter to him if this man wasn't talking to him or spending time with him? Ja'far looked over his shoulder as the caption. It shouldn't have bothered him. Sinbad could do whatever he wanted. It did bother him though. The man was just _warm_ and Ja'far just couldn't help but want to gravitate near him. He shook his head. It didn't matter. He wasn't supposed to be here and once they reached port he was going to go back to his old life. Ja'far felt his test tighten at that thought.

Why did it bother him so much? It was where he belonged, the only place that he would ever truly belong. Ja'far looked down at his bare feet shocked when something wet hit them. He reached up whipping away the tears he was unaware he was shedding. Why was he crying? He threw the mop down stomping past Sinbad purposefully knocking his shoulder into his. He joined the rest of the crew for food sitting next to Pisti who sat the furthest away from Sinbad.

"Why is big brother Ja'far so upset," She said softly handing him another roll." He took the bread from the girl that she insisted he take.'

"Don't call me that," He told her bluntly taking a bite of his food. Pisti looked up at him her wide eyes questioning. "And further more whoever said I was upset."

"Well your face is all angry looking. You should smile more," She reached up forcing the corners of his mouth up. He wanted to smack the girl's hands away from his face, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Ja'far couldn't help but actually smile at her. It felt weird to him. He's never smiled at anyone before, yet this fifteen year old girl was able to make him. She smiled up at him flashing all her teeth.

"Uncle Sin," She yelled looking over at Sinbad. "I got Ja'far to smile." Sinbad looked up at Ja'far just before the smiled slipped off his face. He looked down at his food hoping the man wouldn't look at him anymore. It made him uncomfortable and a little frustrated. He was just looking for more people to work on his ship. He didn't really care about Ja'far at all, which made him wonder if the man cared about anyone on the ship at all.

He was glad that he was going to get off this ship as soon as he could. After eating Ja'far offered to help Pisti clean. She was apparently the only person on the ship who knew anything about cooking. She didn't mind to cook. It made her feel useful, but it became overwhelming to her sometimes.

"I know how to cook some things," Ja'far said softly picking up a pot and putting into the dish water. She looked up at him smiling.

"I really want to make something sweet for the men on the ship, but I don't know where to start. They do so much for me I just want to thank them."

"Well I think making them food every day is thanks enough. Though sweet foods are my specialty, if you'd like my help?"

"We don't have the right materials I don't think to make anything. When we get to port will you help me buy something's?" Ja'far gave Pisti a blank expression before looking back down at the pot he was washing.

"I'm leaving when we reach port," He said softly unable to look the girl in the eyes. She didn't respond to him. Pisti understood. Ja'far was going back to being an assassin, he was leaving them.

"Why are you leaving?" She asked picking up more dishes.

"I have my reasons," Ja'far said softly placing the clean pot to the side. Pisti didn't push the subject further, but was going to bring this to Sinbad's attention. She knew if anyone could get information it was him.


	6. Chapter 6

Sinbad walked below deck only slightly surprised to see Ja'far sitting among the barrels again. He didn't know why the assassin was so upset. He was just trying to give the other man his space. Sinbad wondered if he was jealous at the attention he had given other people today. Well who wouldn't be upset to being treated so nicely and then being ignored all day.

"Are you going to sleep down here?" Sinbad watched the assassin stiffen at the sound of his voice. He did not what him to be here.

"What's it to you," Ja'far yelled pulling his legs up. Why did his chest hurt, and why did he feel like sobbing? Why did he just want that man to hold him? He shook his head, this was stupid, and he needed to clear his head.

"Well it's pretty cold down here and not very comfortable. Your back and shoulders have to be killing you." Ja'far balled his hands into fits annoyed with this man. Why did he care so much about what happened to him?

"I'd rather freeze to death than sleep in the same bed as you." Ja'far crossed his arms over his chest. He was sick of this man and the way he pretended to care about people.

"You don't have to share a bed with me"

"Will you stop pretending to care about people? It's sickening."

"I do care about these people, I care about everyone on my ship," Sinbad told him holding his hands on his hips.

"I don't trust you," Ja'far whispered refusing to believe anything that came out of the sailor's mouth.

"Is that why you're going to leave?" Sinbad asked walking forward. He put a hand on Ja'far's shoulder expecting the assassin to pull away quickly. When he didn't move it actually concerned Sinbad. "I wish that you would trust me. I don't know what's going through your head or what you think of me, but I'll do anything to earn your trust."

"Just leave me alone," Ja'far said slowly swallowing hard when Sinbad's hand slipped off his shoulder. Sinbad looked at the assassin for a few minutes before walking away. He knew it was foolish to believe that he would just let down his guard and trust him without question. He had hoped that he'd trust him a little bit. He hadn't really given him a reason not to trust him, which just bothered me even more.

Sinbad rubbed the back of his neck walking over to the edge of the ship. He looked out at the dark water smiling. He loved this life. It was his escape from everything that was happening in the world. The world was a dark place right now filled with destruction and horrors that no man should have to face. The sea just accepted people, all people. It was also a cruel mistress that could claim a life. It was a more natural death than dyeing in war. Sinbad's hands tightened on the wood.

The assassin had no idea what he had been though. He could snap that man in half without having to try. He was just being an ignorant brat. Sinbad had given him all the attention and help he could ever want. He fed him and saved his life twice. What had given him the reason not to trust him? It was extremely frustrating and made him wonder if everyone else in his crew had been this difficult. No, he knew for a fact that no one had been this difficult. With a sigh he went to his quarters. He really needed a drink.

Ja'far continued to stare at the wall. He could hear the water crashing against the ship and he wondered why he had thrown himself off the edge of the ship. It was stupid. But it had been a better option than sitting here. He sighed; here he was sitting in the same spot as before. There was no way he was ever going to trust that man. Clearly he had just been delirious from a lack of sleep. Last night was the first night had actually slept at all.

That was the only logical reason he had agreed to "join" them. Well when they reached port he wasn't going to stay. He had a life of his own and no matter how unpleasant it has been or will be, he will continue to live it. It was his chosen path. To leave it now would only make him a coward. Ja'far never knew himself to be a coward. He had faced every terror known to man and spat in its face. He could handle standing up to this man, couldn't he?

Ja'far pulled his legs closer to himself. Tears burned his eyes as he refused to let them fall. He didn't think he could resist this man. All he wanted to do was serve this man and that annoyed him. It wasn't as though Sinbad had actually done anything for him. All this man did was capture him and force him to work for him. He was no better than a slave at this point. He was no one's slave.

Even as Ja'ar told himself this he couldn't bring himself to actually believe it. This man was so much more than Ja'far's irrational thoughts made him out to be. He was strong brave and kind. The type of man who would throw himself in the sea to save his crew. Ja'far shook his head. He couldn't get close to this man. It would only cause trouble for everyone. This was the life of an assassin. You kill people and destroy friendships, not build them.

Ja'far thought suddenly about the young blonde his hands balling into fists. What was a man like Sinbad doing with a girl of that age? Ja'far had become very aware of the fact that Sinbad was a womanizer, what did he do when they were out at sea when there were no other women around. Did he touch that girl?

Taking a shaky breath Ja'far tried to calm himself down. He wanted to believe that he wouldn't so such a thing to her. He stood suddenly unable to calm himself down. He needed to know. He needed to know that she was okay. She was so young to have to go through something like that…

Ja'far couldn't let another child go through that kind of abuse. He had experienced it for himself, with a drunken woman who only saw him as a play thing. He wouldn't let her suffer the way he had. Ja'far could only imagine how much worse it would be for a girl to experience this.

Ja'far kicked Sinbad's door open not bothering to knock. He paused at the smell of alcohol filling the room. Sinbad looked up from his desk at the man standing in the doorway. He smiled at Ja'far his drunk mind sure he was here to beg to be part of the crew and be allowed to stay only for Sinbad to pretend not to want him and watch the man beg more. Ja'far walked forward and slammed Sinbad's face off the desk.

"What was that for," Sinbad yelled holding his nose. He pulled a hand away examining for blood.

"Because you're drunk," Ja'far said flatly glaring at the man.

"So what if I'm drunk I can do what I like."

"I don't like drunk people," Ja'far told him folding his arms over his chest. "Why do you keep Pisti around?"

"Pisti? Because she's a good cook." Ja'far sat his hand on the desk giving Sinbad a stern look.

"You're not using her for sex?" Sinbad stared at Ja'far his eyes wide. _Is this what he thinks of me?_

"I would never," Sinbad yelled throwing his hands up in defense. "She's like a little sister to me, besides that she's completely flat chested. I like my women with a little more. Ah well you know." Ja'far stood there for a moment before deciding that he wasn't lying. He took a step back looking down on this man. He was a pathetic drunken fool, but he did respect his crew.

"I'll be off then," Ja'far said softly. Sinbad grabbed his arm before he could get away.

"Will you please stay here? I'll sleep on the couch if it'd make you feel better. I just feel guilty having you sleep on that floor." Ja'far gave him a hard look pulling his arm away. He shook his head, he wasn't staying anywhere near this man. It was hard enough for him to deal with a friendship. He didn't need to be falling in love.


	7. Chapter 7

Ja'far couldn't help but steel glances at Sinbad as he helped the crew with tasks about the ship. Some of the burlier men like to laugh at him when he struggled to pick things up. It wasn't that he was too weak. It was more he was too short to carry as much as he would have liked to. Ja'far set his mouth into a hard line setting his chin on a crate. He was beyond frustrated with these men. Ja'far picked up a crate and wanted to throw it at then men. He grabbed his blade stabbing the side of the ship.

"I'm short, but that makes me quick and deadly," He said softly watching all the men move away from him shocked. Ja'far pulled his blade out of the wood turning away from them. He'd never been given crap about his size before and he wasn't about to tolerate it. Ja'far let out a frustrated sigh moving yet another crate. They were re arranging the ship to make more room. They were going to make a stop at an island that was rumored to have large amounts of gold hidden away. Ja'far thought it was a silly story to be chasing.

Ja'far had been on the ship long enough that he didn't need to ask Sinbad what to do. It had been odd for him to take orders from the man. Not to mention the attraction he felt for the man. It made him jittery every time he was too close to Sinbad. He had been basically avoiding him and he could tell the man didn't enjoy that fact. Though there was nothing Ja'far would do about it. He didn't actually know how to deal with these feelings. In fact he never felt anything other than bitter anger. This was new to him.

His heart would beat hard his palms became sweaty breathing shallow. Every hair on his body stood on end at the sound of his voice. He grew extremely energetic and felt like he could climb the highest mountain. It just felt right to be standing at his side. Ja'far knew he would be perfectly okay doing nothing more than staying by his side. Sinbad was too much of a womanizer for him to feel the same way. Ja'far had slowly come to accept this face and was starting to like the thought of just staying with him as a faithful crew member.

Ja'far dusted his hands off as he walked back on deck. He and the other crew members had been working all day and it was nice to have a short break. Ja'far looked up at Sinbad. He stood at the wheel with that stupid grin of his plastered on his face. Ja'far wanted to say he couldn't stand it, but wondered to himself what it felt like to be able to smile so easily. He touched his own face his lips set in a frown. It felt natural though.

"Ja'far," Sinbad called making his hair stand on end. The man came towards him. Ja'far forced himself not to straighten out his clothing, but upon inspection of his clothes was upset to find the white cloth had been soiled by dirt. Sinbad smiled as Ja'far started to fidget. He always seemed to be doing that, it was cute. "Will you watch after Pisti for me," Sinbad asked clasping one of his large hands on Ja'far's shoulder. Ja'far looked up at the man wondering if he could tell what his touch did to him. How a simple gesture could make his heart pound.

"Of course I'll watch over Pisti, if she'll allow me to." Ja'far removed the man's hand from his shoulder. Better to push people away than let them get too close. Not that it was much of an option at this point, but he knew he could at lease pretend he didn't have these feelings.

"You're the best body guard I could probably ever ask for," Sinbad said jokingly. Ja'far looked away from the man. He honestly wasn't used to saving lives. Taking them was no problem for him. He'd been doing it for years. He let out a heavy sigh turning away from the man. There was work he could be doing and there was no way he was going to spend his time and energy pretending not to notice this man's every movement.

It wasn't long before the ship reached the small island. Ja'far stood below deck watching Pisti as she tried to push past the men. Of course they would push her back and tell her that the island was no place for her.

"But I'm not going to be alone," She yelled pushing against Sharrkan. "Ja'far is going to be with me. Look at him do you think he'd let me get hurt." Ja'far walked over to the girl picking her up ignoring as she thrashed trying to get out of his grip.

"I promised Sinbad I'd watch after you. I won't take any chance of you getting hurt," He told her nodding at the other crew members. The left as he continued to hold the shrieking girl. After two minutes she gave up and went limp in his arms.

"I just want to be strong like everyone else," She mumbled Ja'far allowing her to slump to the floor. She just laid on the floor staring at the door. She wanted to join them and show them that she could be more than just a good cook. Not that it bothered her to cook. She quite enjoyed it really. It bothered her that they thought it was all she could do. She was so much more than just a cook and she knew it. Pisti pushed herself up staring at Ja'far. He looked down at her with blank eyes. She was used to that look, he always wore it.

Pisti like Ja'far, but was more than frustrated with him at this point. He was the only thing standing between her and the door. She saw a glint of red underneath Ja'far's long sleeves. Pisti shuttered. She had completely forgot about who Ja'far actually was and that he could snap her in half without a second thought.

"Can I see your weapon," Pisti whispered walking forward. Ja'far stepped back before sighing and pulling the red wire off his arms. It was easier to let her see it than argue with her. She held the blade in her hands a little shocked at the weight of them. It was heavier than she thought. She looked down at them smiling and then she ran.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I promise not to take so long next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ja'far stood in shock for a moment as the girl ran away from him. He looked down at his hands as he realized how stupid he had been and ran after the girl. He stood on deck blinking against the bright light. When his eyes adjusted he looked around frantically trying to find a girl.

"Pisti," He yelled running off the ship. He was supposed to protect her and he couldn't even do that right. He stood on the beach looking down at Pisti's small foot prints on the ground. He followed him paying he'd find the girl before she got hurt. Ja'far knew what would happen if she were to get hurt. Sinbad wouldn't trust him anymore and would leave him here. He was fine with not staying with this band of misfits, but he didn't want to be stranded.

Ja'far stopped for a moment whipping away the tears that had escaped his eyes. This was the reason he wasn't supposed to care for anyone. Nothing good came of it and it distracted him from the work he needed to do. Ja'far shook his head continuing to follow Pisti's food prints. He couldn't believe himself for letting her get away like that. He didn't believe the girl would do something so stupid and reckless. Ja'far stumbled upon the blond girl. She was lying face first on the ground.

"Pisti," Ja'far yelled running to her side. She didn't move or respond to him for a moment, which made his heart leap into his throat. He grabbed her arm, but she immediately pulled away from him. He felt relieved that she was still alive.

"I tripped," She mumbled refusing to look at him. Ja'far pulled her up looking her over making sure she hadn't gotten hurt. He froze at the sight of her side. She had managed to cut her side open. Ja'far's eyes went wide as he picked her up. She tried to argue with him about how she was okay to go help the rest of the crew. Ja'far shook his head.

"Pisti you couldn't even make it down the beach without hurting yourself," Ja'far told her looking down. He winced slightly at the amount of blood she was losing. He knew she hadn't noticed it yet and was probably a little delusional from the blood loss.

"It's not that bad," Pisti yelled, touched her side softly. She pulled her had away quickly. "Okay," she whispered allowing herself to relax. "I guess I should go back to the ship." He looked down at the girl a worried about her health. Sinbad would be upset with him for her getting her, but if she died….

Ja'far pushed that out of his head picking up his pace to the ship. He didn't want to move the girl around too much, but he was concerned about her. When they made it back to the ship he set her down softly finding the proper thing to dress her wounds. After he finished he led her to Sinbad's room. She'd be safer in here as well as more comfortable. She naturally protested to that, which only suspired him a little.

"They're not going to be back until late and those beds that you sleep on are far too rough. Stay here and rest. I'll speak to Sinbad when he gets back." She didn't argue any further witch made Ja'far take a deep breath of relief

Ja'far sat outside the door kicking himself for allowing Pisti to get hurt. He wondered if perhaps he had gone with Pisti if this would have happened. Ja'far shook his head, she would be alright now. Sinbad would probably understand and even if he didn't he'd ask him to get off at the next port. The man was kind enough to allow him to do that. Ja'far had already planned on getting off and leaving these people behind anyway. Ja'far cluched at his shirt his heart aching. Ja'far pulled his hand way looking down groaning at the blood staining it. It was the first time it actually ever bothered him. He'd soiled more clothes than he could count with his victoms blood, but this time, he hadn't wanted anyone to get hurt.

He pulled his knees to his chest wondering why his life took the turn it had. Trying to protect a girl, a stupid one at that. He didn't protect people. He was an assassin for gods sake. Ja'far ran a hand through his hair, that wasn't exactly true anymore and he wondered if he really could go back to that life.

"What happened to Pisti," Sinbad said suddenly making Ja'far jump. Ja'far stood allowing Sinbad to look him over. The blood that stained Ja'far's clothes kick Sinbad's worry up another notch. Sinbad held Ja'far's wires in his hand. Ja'far had forgotten that Pisti had stolen those. Before Ja'far could get out a single word Sinbad grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Why are you covered in blood? What did you do to her? I thought I could trust you." Ja'far stood there for a moment unable to react. He hadn't done anything, sure he didn't watch her carful enough, but he didn't hurt her.

"She's in your room," Ja'far said softly being knocked off his feet when Sinbad pushed past him. He sat there for a second before pulling himself to his feet. Sinbad disappeared into his room before coming back out to face Ja'far. He threw Ja'far's weapon at his feet.

"I want you off my ship when we reach port," He said slowly eyeing Ja'far. Even though he expected this it hurt him as much as he thought it would.

"Why," Ja'far squeaked out thankful for the dark night. He didn't want Sinbad to see him cry. Instead of answering Ja'far's question he turned and went back into his room. Ja'far just stood there staring at the door. He expected rejection, but he didn't realize how much it would hurt. He fell to the ground his knees giving into the pressure of his heart break. Every part of his body screamed for Sinbad to come back, but his mind knew better. This was for the best. They never belonged together anyway.

**A/N: I am a terrible person for taking so long to update. I'm so sorry**


	9. Chapter 9

Ja'far had become a prisoner again. Pisti hadn't talked to anyone in days and Ja'far had to keep himself from hurting the crew. They all wanted to fight him. Not that he could blame them he had one job and he couldn't even do that right. He hid himself wherever he could find and would just sit there for hours. It's not like he knew what else to do. The crew wouldn't let him help them and most everyone he came into contact with wanted to kill him.

His shirt was still stained with Pisti's blood, which only infuriated them more. Ja'far felt the weight of their hatred in a way he never expected. He was depressed and wanted nothing more than to just get off of this ship and away from these people. That was his original plan and there was no reason not to follow through with it. Even still He wanted to make things right with Sinbad. Explain to him what had happened, but Ja'far doubted Sinbad would even believe what he had to say.

"I'm such an idiot," He muttered to himself hitting the closest thing near him. Ja'far looked around to make sure no one had heard him. He had been careful not to make too much noise, he didn't want anyone to know where he was. It was a difficult task considering he was hiding in the sleeping quarters. It only made sense though. For the most part people came here just to sleep. From time to time a half asleep crew member would stumble upon him, but wouldn't be coherent enough to even realize who he was.

Ja'far let out a sigh resting against the ships wall. It was going to be weird not being on this ship anymore. He couldn't even remember why they had captured him in the first place. Didn't Sinbad mention something about the assassin's messing with his crew? Ja'far wondered what that meant. It wasn't often that an assassin would kidnap someone, unless of course they wanted something in return. Ja'far wondered if one of the crew members had been taken. He looked around the crate he was hiding behind. Pisti was on the other side of the room wide awake. The poor girl hadn't been sleeping very well.

Pisti caught a glance at Ja'far and sat up right. She hadn't seen him in days and just assumed he was dead. Without a second thought she carried herself across the room. She stood behind the crate hoping Ja'far wouldn't hurt her. She knew she disserved it for allowing him to take all the blame for what she'd done.

"Ja'far," She whispered dropping to her knees and crawling around the crate. He looked up at her his face blank. She remembered seeing that look on his face when he was first captured. It was actually a strange look to see now. He had become so happy with them.

"What did the assassin's do to the crew, Pisti? Why was I captured?" Pisti looked away from him ashamed of herself. She'd allowed Ja'far to be pushed away from everyone. Ja'far grabbed her shoulders trying not to shake her. "Pisti answer me." She looked around herself before answering him.

"They took Yamraiha. We don't even know if she's even alive anymore. We hadn't meant to even keep you. We were going to kill you, but Sinbad changed his mind when he got back with you."

"They probably want Sinbad," Ja'far whispered his hands slipping from Pisti's shoulders. "Listen Pisti, assassin's don't keep people alive unless they want something, or someone." Ja'far stood up grabbing Pisti's arm pulling her up with him. Everyone was asleep, which made him wonder why Pisti hadn't been. "Come on," He whispered pulling her up on deck to Sinbad's room.

"You have to tell him Pisti." Pisti shook her head trying to get away from him. She hadn't talked to Sinbad since the incident. In fact she hadn't talked to anyone.

"I can't even face him let alone talk."

"Come on Pisti, you have to tell him."

"Tell me what," Sinbad said standing in his doorway his arms crossed over his chest. Ja'far let go of Pisti's arm unable to react when she fell to the ground. "Ja'far, I'm surprised the crew didn't wipe you out already." _Okay, _Ja'far thought helping Pisti up, _that hurt._

"Ja'far didn't hurt me," Pisti said stepping between them. "I hurt myself; I stole Ja'far's weapon and tipped and hurt myself. Please stop being so hard on him."

"That's not really what I wanted you to tell him," Ja'far said softly letting out a loud yell when Sinbad pulled him into his arms.

"Let go of me," He yelled trying to pull away.

"I'm sorry Ja'far. I should have known better. I should have trusted you." Sinbad pulled the smaller man closer.

"I don't understand, I failed to keep Pisti safe," Ja'far wanted to be put down, but in order to do that he would have to hurt Sinbad. The captain gave him a strange look putting the man down.

"What are you talking about Ja'far? I thought you were the one who harmed Pisti. If she hurt herself that's fine, she already does it all the time." Ja'far looked at Pisti. Was that all she really had to do to fix things? That made him want to strangle her, he really could. He took in a deep breath turning back to Sinbad pausing.

"You're drunk aren't you?" Ja'far staired at the man pressing his lips into a hard line. "I'm going to escort Pisti back to bed, we can talk when I get back. Pisti protested, but Ja'far really wasn't going to deal with her anymore. The small girl was more that he could put up with at the moment. Once he was able to get the girl to calm down he made his way back to Sinbad. Ja'far knocked on Sinbad's door lightly pushing the door open when he didn't get a responce. Sinbad was slumped over at his desk. The smell of alcohol was making his stomach turn. He walked forward pulling the bottle out of his hand. Empty. Sinbad looked up at Ja'far with a lazy grin on his face.

"Must you really drink so much Sinbad? You have a crew that relies on you and you just sit in here and drink." Sinbad set his lips into a pout, grabbing the smaller man setting him on the desk. Sinbad rested his head in Ja'far's lap arms around his waist.

"I thought I was going to lose my little assassin, I needed to cope." Sinbad's buried his face in the others lap. Ja'far stared down at him unable to react as his face grew redder. _This is bad, _Ja'far thought trying to distract himself.

"Sinbad please, try to restrain yourself," Sinbad laughed picking Ja'far up easily throwing him over his shoulder. He dropped the younger man into his bed before curling under the sheets. Ja'far tried to pull himself out of the bed, but before he could Sinbad grabbed his arm.

"Stay with me Ja'far," Sinbad whispered pulling him closer.

"I'm not sharing a bed with you again," Ja'far told him harshly once again trying to pull away.

"That's not what I meant," Sinbad mumbled sitting up slightly. "I don't want you to leave. Stay with us, we'll keep you safe." Sinbad pulled Ja'far forward easily pulling the smaller man to his chest. He held Ja'far pressing his face against Ja'far's hair. Ja'far closed his eyes for a moment listening to this man's heart beat while his head was pressed against his chest. He didn't know how to respond to the man.

"Why," Ja'far whispered his hands clinging to Sinbad's shirt. "I will never understand you. I'll stay," Ja'far whispered clutching at the man's shirt tighter. For once he wasn't going to pull away. He would do whatever this man wanted, would follow him to the ends of the world. Part of him wished he would have found him earlier so he could have realized where he was meant to be sooner.

Over the next few weeks Ja'far followed ever word Sinbad spoke. He was told by the crew that if he kept up the good work Sinbad was going to get rid of them. Ja'far really didn't understand what they meant by that. Sinbad cared for these people and would keep them around even if they were useless. At least Ja'far hoped he would. Ja'far knew he was the least helpful member of the crew and that he should try harder. After all their relationship was built on shaky ground as it was.

He stood at the captains side being forced not to do anymore work. Sinbad told him to take a break for a moment. Ja'far could help but fidget not sure what he should do just standing around. Sinbad looked at the assassin and laughed. A few weeks ago he hadn't trusted a word Sinbad said, now he followed every mummer that came out of his mouth. He only hoped that Ja'far would stay with them once they reached port. They were only a few days off and he feared letting the assassin know this information.

"Is there anything I can do" Ja'far said softly twisting his hands together. Sinbad looked at the man and frowned. He wondered if the man knew they were nearing port.

"Just stay right there," Sinbad said smiling when the man kept fidgeting. Ja'far couldn't handle just standing around. There was so much he could be doing. He looked out over the deck his shoulders slouching just a little bit. Even when he was an assassin he was always doing something. Being forced to just stand here was literally insane. Ja'far was relieved when Pisti ran up grabbing his hand. The young girl would give him something to do.

"Uncle Sin, is it okay if I take Ja'far? I need someone to help me cook" Sinbad looked down at the egger girl and then at Ja'far.

"Only if Ja'far wants to," Ja'far looked down at her and smiled. He did want to help her. It was something for him to do. After Pisti and him finished making food they gathered everyone to eat. Ja'far had become rather accustom to sitting next to Sinbad getting to know these people slowly. They all had a story to tell each one just as sad as the first. Today he chose to sit with Pisti the girl had become quite close to him and he did enjoy making her happy. She was so sweet, the type of girl that made you want to have your own children one day. Ja'far smiled at something Pisti said to him is eyes wondering over to Sinbad. He was staring him down which made Ja'far pause when their eyes meet. _What was that look for_? After they had finished eating Ja'far helped Pisti with the dishes. As he was collecting them off the table Sinbad came over clasping his hand on Ja'far's shoulder pulling him closer.

"I want to speak with you when you're done here." Ja'far watched the man walk away shaking his head. He had been acting weird all day. Ja'far helped Pisti clean up and quickly went to the captain's room. He knocked lightly before pushing the door open. Sinbad lay on his bed with a bottle in his hand.

"You really should cut back on the alcohol Sin," Ja'far told him taking a seat in the chair at his desk.

"We're heading into port soon." He told Ja'far lifting the bottle to his lips. Ja'far looked down at his feet before nodding.

"I was aware of this and I still plan on staying with you and your crew, so long as you don't find me a burden or a danger to the crew"

"You promised forever, did you mean it?"

"Yes" Sinbad out stretched his hand in a silent plea for Ja'far to come to him. Ja'far shook his head. Sinbad became really grabby when he drank, it was no wonder he could get so many women to sleep with him.

"I'm not coming to your arms Sinbad. You can find yourself a woman to share your bed with when we reach port." Ja'far grabbed himself a pillow off Sinbad's bed throwing it on the couch. It was much more comfortable than the floor that he had spent one too many nights on.

"Why do you not like sharing a bed with me?" Ja'far smiled at the man.

"Good night Sinbad," Ja'far whispered turning around on the couch. He rolled his eyes when Sinbad pulled him off the couch and threw him on the bed. Sinbad held the smaller man falling asleep quickly snoring softly in his ear. Ja'far chuckled.

"Yeah, good night," He whispered to himself relaxing into Sinbad's arms.


End file.
